the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sage White
Sage White-Knight is the daughter of The Original Witch, Laurel and Jonas White as well as the younger sister of Riley White, James White, Antonio White, Terrick White, Rosalind White, and Joshua White. and a human. She was a powerful witch and created a very powerful talisman containing her blood and the blood of the Original Witch, which she used to protect her and her family against the villagers after they killed her first son, Michael. __TOC__ Possessors of the Locket Where her house was turned out to be where the Bridge's House was in Virginia where Madison Knight lived. She heard the locket's cries to get out. By then, Sage's magic had withered away and Madison was able to go through the chamber and take it out. She wore it always when she felt its great power and it protected her. However, once she had her first and only child, Liv Knight, and knew her dangerous future, she gave the locket to her and Callie wore it always, too. It proected her. Liv experienced one of its powers when she needed help. The locket could conceal information to be given to someone when they are wearing it at the right time. She was given adviced from Madison through the locket and she saw memories. However, she sacrificed it in a ritual to save her friend, not aware of its powers . She thought it was destroyed, but it just went to the place where the last possessor died, the house in Virginia. Grayson, Madison's father who lives there saw the locket, wore it, felt its power, researched up anout it, and gave it to Callie, who currently possesses it. Basic Powers Spell Casting - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. Potion Making '- Has power to brew potions with different herbs and roots and use them for various effects. Active Powers and Abilities Seeing as how she is the daughter of the Original Witch, the strength of her powers are increased: 'Pyrokinesis - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate fire. Electrokinesis - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate electricity. Telekinesis - Ability to move objects and people. Aerokinesis - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate air and wind. Hydrokinesis - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate water. Weaknesses Adflicto Potion - Like other supernatural beings, she and her powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched and how powerful she is so she may not have been harmed by this substance at all. 'Overuse of Magic '- Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for a long period of time. This will weaken them momentarily, but it they're overexhausted, it can lead to death. Witches that are alive can also die from natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. However, Sage is extremely durable and resistant. List of Possessors In Order #Sage White-Knight #Madison Bridges-Knight #Callie Knight #Grayson Bridges #Callie Knight Gallery Sage.jpg Sage2.jpg Sage3.jpg Sage17.jpg Sage6.jpg Sage7.jpg Sage11.jpg Sage9.jpg Sage10.jpg Sage12.jpg Sage13.jpg Sage14.jpg Sage15.jpg Sage16.jpg Sage8.jpg Sage4.jpg Sage5.jpg Sage18.png Trivia *Callie has had the locket the most times, but Sage has had it the longest. Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural Category:Supporting Characters